Overcome Your Fears
by Lard Boy
Summary: Sometimes, overcoming your fears can be fun. (Todd-Kurt slash)


Title: Overcome Your Fears  
  
Rating: PG-13 for language and sexualness  
  
Pairings: Todd/Kurt  
  
Warnings: SLASH! M/M stuff, guys on guys, boy's love, hot gay sex, that kinda thing :P And I don't care what you say, I'm bad at writing endings and sex :P (that's why I always cut away just as things are getting interesting. Sorry XP) I guess that's what you get when you let a 14-year- old write slash.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story other than the arrangement of words that already existed to tell a story about characters that already existed.  
  
Summary: Sometimes, overcoming your fears can be fun.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Eh. . . hi?" Kurt choked nervously.  
  
Todd had invited him over to the boarding house for the day. He wasn't sure why his filthy (in every sense of the word) boyfriend had asked him somewhere that everyone detested him, especially since a terrible thunderstorm was already rolling toward them, but nevertheless his indescribable and seemingly magnetic attraction to Todd surpassed these mere inconveniences. However, Kurt had neither anticipated nor considered that one of the other, less friendly members of the Brotherhood might have answered the door.  
  
"What the hell do iyou/i want?" Lance growled, ready at any moment to slam the door in the blue freak's face.  
  
The wind gusted, rustling Kurt's indigo hair, and a clap of thunder sounded somewhere in the distance. Kurt's hands fidgeted around the buttons on his overcoat as the chilly November air stung his nose.  
  
"Todd. . He, uh, invited me over," stammered Kurt, shrinking under Lance's hateful glare.  
  
Lance stuck up his nose in clear disgust. "Why can't the two of you fuck at that great mansion of yours?"  
  
"Well," Kurt said more confidently, taking offense at the prospect of his relationship with Todd being purely sexual (though that was certainly one of his favorite aspects of it), "something about the cleanliness of the mansion really turns me off. This giant mess you call a house makes me so hot." He meant it to sound sarcastic, but after he said it he considered whom it was he had come to see: a giant mess he called a boyfriend. "Err, that was supposed to be sarcastic," he added stupidly, suddenly feeling himself shrink again.  
  
"Look, elf-boy, whatever you and the Toad wanna do on your own turf is between you and those other X-Bastards, but in imy/i house you had better not lay a single furry finger on him, understand?" Lance snarled between clenched teeth.  
  
"Sure, whatever," Kurt said in what he had hoped was a nonchalant voice. It had come out as somewhat of a whimper. Kurt may not have generally been a timid person, but an angry Avalanche was a very daunting Avalanche.  
  
Lance grudgingly stepped aside, his face still set in a grimace and his fists clenched tightly at his sides, unwillingly allowing his enemy to step into his home. "He's in his room," he grumbled.  
  
Despite the fact that he was unsure which room belonged to Todd, Kurt didn't ask for fear of the further pissing off of Lance. He slunk through the main living area, trying his best to avoid glowers from the other three boys in the room. Making his way to the stairs, he caught the eye of the Blob, who scowled instinctively at him for a moment before resuming his attempt to look interested in what the platinum blonde at his side was rambling on about (more than likely, something about himself).  
  
Finally he reached the stairs, zipped to the top, and was immediately tackled by the full force of the guilty party's abnormally powerful lower body strength.  
  
"Todd?? What're you doing??" Kurt hissed, heart pounding from the shock of the attack.  
  
Todd was clinging unyieldingly around Kurt's waist, when suddenly he released his grip, grasped Kurt by the wrist, and proceeded to swiftly drag him down the hallway. When they reached the door Kurt assumed belonged to Todd, he kicked it open and dashed inside, slamming and locking it behind him. With one giant hop, he leapt onto his bed (that probably hadn't been made or had the sheets changed since the dawn of time) and hid under the blankets.  
  
Kurt, sitting by the doorway completely baffled, glanced around the room. One large window sat, with the filthy once-white curtains tightly drawn, above the bed, which sat at a strange angle to the wall. Though the room had likely never seen a vacuum cleaner, made apparent from the bits of food and lint scattered everywhere, there was relatively little clutter on the floor. Kurt assumed this was from Todd's lack of belongings.  
  
Focusing his eyes back on the shivering lump under the bed covers, Kurt blinked and asked, "Uhmm. . . Todd? What's--"  
  
A pair of nervous yellow eyes peeked out the edge of the blanket. "J-Just c'mere, ok-kay, man?"  
  
Now Kurt was concerned. He had never heard Todd sound so frightened. 'iHe may not be the bravest mutant ever, but what could make him /ithisi scared?/i' He cautiously approached the bed, and sat down gently next to the lump. The gay part of Kurt's brain giggled at how cute a situation this was, the logical part of his brain worried what could be wrong, and the straight part, which often tried to ruin his fun, attempted to convince him that the bed was inot/i the best place to be. The gay part summarily raised its metaphorical middle finger to the straight part.  
  
The edge of the bed sheets rose like a wave and crashed down over Kurt before he knew what was happening. Now crouching under the bed covers in stuffy heat and a fourth of the already dim light of the room, Kurt got, for the first time since he arrived, a good look at his normally pseudo- tough boyfriend.  
  
Brows furrowed, hands clasped firmly over his ears, eyes shut as tightly as possible, a barely audible whimper escaping from his throat every so often, Todd could only be described as quaking with fear. A particularly loud clap of thunder sounded somewhere not so far away. Instantaneously, the already terrified boy jumped involuntarily into Kurt's lap, his hands grasping rigidly at the back of Kurt's shirt. A loud series of whimpers issued from his mouth.  
  
Kurt's eyes widened with realization. "Todd," he said incredulously, "you're scared of thunderstorms!"  
  
Todd tightened his panicked embrace of the blue mutant. "No I ain't! I just, ehh," he stammered, searching for a suitable excuse for his behavior. Unable to find one, he settled for, "If you tell anybody, yo, I'll kick your fuzzy blue ass back ta Germany!"  
  
Never being one to miss an opportunity to tease an easy target, Kurt donned a sly grin. "Yeah, you'll kick imy/i ass. I'm terrified now. What're you gonna do, hug me to death?"  
  
"Shut up, yo!" Todd cried defensively, but not relaxing his grip. "You know I could beat you so bad, dawg."  
  
Kurt chuckled mockingly. "You wish, dude. Anything you did to me, I could just teleport away."  
  
Opportunity spotted! To Todd, it seemed that Kurt was just asking for some sexual innuendo to be made. He grinned, his embrace becoming less desperate and more enticing. "Well what if it was somethin' ya wanted ta stick around for, yo?"  
  
The change in Todd's grasp wasn't exactly subtle, and it didn't take a genius to figure out what he was implying. Kurt blushed nervously, as he had never been very good at these provocative exchanges. While searching desperately for something suggestive to reply, he realized how abruptly Todd had lost his fear of thunder. Thunderclaps were sounding regularly, but Todd no longer flinched upon hearing them. Grinning to himself, Kurt thought, 'iThat horny bastard./i'  
  
Todd had lost patience while waiting for Kurt's retort, so he decided on his own to play the big strong prince once again. He slid up from his cowering position, pressing his body against Kurt's. Kurt fell backward onto his back, his tail twitching anxiously. Todd was now on his knees, straddling the other boy at the hips.  
  
He leaned over slowly, planted a deep, sensual kiss on Kurt's lips, and slipped his hand up Kurt's shirt. "I don't see ya portin' away, man," he hissed into one pointed blue ear.  
  
Already beginning to perspire, Kurt decided to ask something before he was overcome by passion. "Todd," he said with more of a gasping quality than he had expected, "you aren't really scared of thunder, are you?"  
  
Todd retracted his long tongue back into his mouth (Kurt wasn't sure exactly where it had been and probably preferred it that way), his fingers playing with the fur around Kurt's nipple. He grinned widely, the tip of his green tongue wetting his own lips. "Sure I am. But if there's one thing that calms me down, yo," he paused here to slide his hand down the front of Kurt's pants, "it's you."  
  
~~~  
  
It was several hours later when Kurt left to boarding house, and he was quite surprised to notice the power had gone out. Lance was sitting on the lumpy couch, glaring at the blank television set in near-darkness. "Well?" he barked simply.  
  
"Well. . what?" Kurt tried his best to sound innocent.  
  
A pair of irate eyes inside an irate face bore into Kurt's soul. "I told you not to touch him."  
  
Feeling far too exhausted to defend himself, the blue boy waved his six- fingered hand dismissively. "No comment, dude."  
  
Now several levels above irate, Lance leapt to his feet. "What the hell do you mean by 'no fucking comment,' you asshole?!" he roared.  
  
ibBAMF!!/i/b Teleporting was a wonderful gift, except when it gave him no excuse for sticking around other than pure pleasure, something the straight part of his brain had yet to bring itself to admit to. 


End file.
